The OC, The Odd Couple!
by writer-always-n-forever
Summary: Luke panics and others react after his affair with Julie takes a dire turn... Whose POV will I write next? Read on to find out!
1. Luke

A/N - Hey! I've been loving the whole Luke/Julie storyline, it's hilarious, and totally scandalous, so I'm sorta disappointed about the lack of L/J fics here. So I thought I'd write a little one! Just for laughs. Hope you like it!   
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own The O.C. or any characters. I don't even own my car.  
  
RATING - PG-13, for profanity and content. But if you watch the show, I don't think you'll be too offended by this.   
  
DEDICATION - Chris Carmack, you make me smile. =)  
  
(Luke's POV)  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
Shit.  
  
Now what?  
  
I can't do this.  
  
I shouldn't have been doing this for the past few weeks.  
  
But I did do it.  
  
And now this is happening.  
  
Shit.  
  
Does this mean I'm Marissa's step-dad or something?  
  
No, that's only if I marry her.  
  
Am I supposed to marry her?  
  
Oh, God, does Julie expect me to marry her?  
  
Maybe she'll marry that geezer instead.  
  
That would be way less weird.  
  
God, this is weird.  
  
Holly tried pulling this on me once - maybe that's what Julie is doing.  
  
No, why would she do that? I wasn't going to leave her. I mean, I was going to, I was supposed to, Ryan told me to...but I hadn't done it yet. And Julie couldn't have known I was going to. Could she? Holly's my age. But I didn't really like her. I like Julie, even though she's the same age as my mom. Which is worse, Luke?  
  
Yeah, the entire water polo team had classified her as a MILF. Um, let's take out the M part. How about OWILF? Older Woman is much better than Mom. Because she's Marissa's mom. She's Katelyn's mom.   
  
She's someone else's mom.   
  
My baby's mom.  
  
Oh, damn...  
  
A/N - Yep, it's short! I am thinking about doing Julie's POV...if I get enough of a response from this chapter. Please let me know what you think! 


	2. Julie

A/N - Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. This has been a fun fic to work on, so here are Julie's thoughts! Feedback, please? Thanks!!!   
  
(Julie's POV)  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
Now what?  
  
I can't do this.  
  
I shouldn't have done this.  
  
And done this.  
  
And done this.  
  
And done this again.  
  
Why did I do this?  
  
And more importantly, what am I supposed to do now?  
  
What about Katelyn?  
  
Oh, God, what about Marissa?  
  
This is way too Jerry Springer, even for me.  
  
She's going to hate me.  
  
Oops, I almost forgot. She already does.  
  
What in the world will Jimmy say? Like he has any room to talk. If he hadn't stolen all that money, we'd still be together and I wouldn't have even slept with Luke.   
  
Would I?  
  
Maybe I can just say it's Cal's.  
  
Maybe I can get rid of it...  
  
But it's a baby.  
  
My baby.  
  
His baby.  
  
Oh, God.  
  
He IS a baby.  
  
He's eighteen.  
  
Thank God he's eighteen, or I'd be in serious trouble.  
  
What am I saying? Being pregnant by someone young enough (well, almost) to be my son isn't being in serious trouble?  
  
Sigh.  
  
This would never happen to Kirsten. 


	3. Summer

A/N - Okay, couldn't resist - this is just way too much fun! My first non-serious fanfic. Ironically, when I could stop anytime I want, I don't want to, LOL! I hope you're having as much fun reading it. Also, sometimes it starts to get serious...sorry! It just happens, I'm used to writing drama. Reviews, please! =)   
  
(Summer's POV)  
  
I can't believe this.   
  
Ew.   
  
Poor Coop.   
  
I'd kill my stepmom if she had a kid with Cohen.  
  
Maybe I'll kill her anyway.  
  
If she doesn't kill herself first.  
  
Stop thinking about yourself, Sum. Marissa has bigger problems now. Way, way, way bigger.   
  
God, she lost her virginity to him...now he's the dad of her step-sibling?  
  
Did I mention EW?  
  
Sigh.  
  
Katelyn is going to be so screwed up.  
  
Poor Coop is already pretty screwed up...this'll totally help.   
  
I wonder if this is like the time Holly tried telling Luke she was knocked up so he wouldn't leave her.   
  
What a total slut.   
  
Coop's mom is a slut too.  
  
Maybe it's Seth's grandpa's baby! That would make it...his...cousin? No, his dad? No, no, his uncle. Or his aunt.   
  
If it's a girl, I am so buying it Baby Couture.  
  
I don't care if it's Luke and Julie's baby, shopping is shopping.  
  
A/N - More? Should I stop? Should've I stopped with Julie? 


	4. Kirsten

A/N - Wow, I definitely didn't expect this much of a response from this, so thank you thank you thank you! Walmartshoper, I am proud to have made your Faves lists. =) I am having fun doing these short little streams of consciousness, I am planning on doing one for all the main characters. Maybe later I'll make it into an actual story. But I am really favoring the short and sweet format, especially since I started my job today and am sort of pressed for time. Again, I tend to get a little serious with these, but I try to add some comical levity. Thanks for reading, please keep reviewing, you guys rock!! =)   
  
(Kirsten's POV)  
  
Oh my God.  
  
You've got to be kidding.  
  
I knew Julie was a slut, but a pedophile?  
  
He's the same age as my sons...almost.  
  
How could she?  
  
He was Marissa's first love.  
  
That poor girl is having such a hard time.  
  
Jimmy'll be thanking his lucky stars that he embezzled that money...otherwise he'd still be married to that whore.  
  
Or he'll blame himself.  
  
Or he'll kill Luke.  
  
Or Julie.   
  
Hopefully Julie.  
  
No, no...it's not this baby's fault.  
  
This baby is going to need some serious therapy.   
  
Julie should be locked up for this.  
  
Maybe I'll talk to Sandy about it.  
  
I can't believe I was ever friends with this woman.  
  
Well, kept company with her, anyway.  
  
I wouldn't say we were ever friends.  
  
Oh my God-  
  
What if it's my dad's?  
  
Is that even possible?  
  
Oh, gross.  
  
I don't know which is worse. 


	5. Luke, Part 2

A/N - Thanks again for the reviews! It's back to Luke for a moment...  
  
and it's sorta serious. Oops. I hope you still like it! =)  
  
(Luke's POV)  
  
How in the hell does Summer Roberts know about this?!  
  
Did Marissa somehow find out and tell her?  
  
Did Julie tell Marissa?  
  
She wouldn't do that, no way.  
  
But Marissa has got to know.  
  
Summer's not that great of a detective.  
  
How else could she possibly know?  
  
She couldn't.   
  
Jesus, gossip spreads like wildfire here.  
  
And dammit, Summer Roberts knows.  
  
But it could still be Caleb's...  
  
Not mine.   
  
Or maybe we could at least tell people that?  
  
What about Marissa's dad? Could it be his?  
  
No.  
  
That was too long ago.  
  
Shit.   
  
I hope Marissa doesn't do anything crazy...  
  
Like I did.   
  
I never meant to hurt her, I really didn't.  
  
Not now.  
  
Not when I was with Holly.  
  
Or Alexis.  
  
Or Liz.   
  
Or...you get the point.  
  
God, why am I such a screwup?  
  
What is my mom going to do when she finds out?  
  
First my dad, now me.   
  
Poor Mom.  
  
What if she already knows?  
  
Maybe I should tell her myself.  
  
No, I can't.   
  
I'm not going to be a very good dad.  
  
Good dads don't cheat.  
  
I should know. 


	6. Marissa

A/N - Aw, shucks, thanks so much for the reviews! I love them so much! I'm glad you guys like this. So were you wondering how long it would take me to do Marissa's POV? LOL, here it is! Reviews please and thank you! =)  
  
(Marissa's POV)  
  
Oh  
  
My  
  
God  
  
No.  
  
Shit.  
  
I hate my mother.  
  
I hate her.   
  
She's so selfish.   
  
I never want to see her again.  
  
I don't care if she and this baby die.  
  
I mean that, I swear.   
  
Maybe I better go back to therapy.  
  
Screw that, send my mother and Luke to therapy.  
  
Separately.  
  
This is so messed up.   
  
She is so embarassing.  
  
Something has got to happen - Luke and my mom can't have a baby together.  
  
What did I ever do to deserve all of this?  
  
I lost my dad, my friends, my boyfriend (twice), my house, and now my mother. Not that I really care about that.   
  
I tried killing myself, that didn't work.  
  
So now what?  
  
Thank God I've got Sum.  
  
She gave me some of her stepmom's Valium...thank God.  
  
I love Sum so much...  
  
I swear, nobody gives a shit about me except her.   
  
Maybe Ryan.  
  
Maybe. 


	7. Ryan

A/N - I am so happy you guys like this, and you're giving such constructive reviews!!! Thanks! Please keep it up! I feel kinda bad, because I've been writing this fic instead of working on my long Joan of Arcadia fic, but this one takes so much less time and effort, and is really fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)  
  
(Ryan's POV)  
  
Dammit, Luke.  
  
I warned you.   
  
I told you to end it.  
  
But you didn't do it soon enough.  
  
No pun intended.  
  
Oh my God, Marissa.  
  
Marissa.  
  
I hope you're okay - you wouldn't let me in your room today.  
  
I knocked for a long time - my hand is aching.  
  
That's not all.   
  
I wish I could take away everything you've been through.  
  
I'm so sorry everyone keeps hurting you like this.  
  
Including me.  
  
I am done with Theresa...and I don't care if that means I'm alone.   
  
Alone?  
  
I used to think I knew the meaning of the word.  
  
Until I met you.  
  
Luke is such a bastard. And I liked him. I still kinda do.   
  
Weird.  
  
I hate Julie though.   
  
I hope the baby is a boy.  
  
Then maybe someday he can get Summer pregnant.   
  
Sorry, Seth, buddy. Bad joke.   
  
And I thought Chino was screwed up.  
  
Stealing cars is nothing compared to this.  
  
If I didn't know better, I'd think this was actually pretty funny.  
  
Don't tell anyone,   
  
but I do think it's funny, except that it involves Marissa.  
  
Julie Ward. Huh.  
  
More like Luke Cooper.  
  
This is really funny.   
  
But in the horrible sort of way, of course. 


	8. Julie, Part 2

A/N - Thanks again for the reviews! As usual, you're all wonderful, I love reviews!!! Your suggestions as to what characters I should do are great as well. They're all coming! =) R&R!   
  
(Julie's POV)  
  
Okay.  
  
Let's take inventory here.  
  
I know.  
  
Luke knows.  
  
Marissa knows.  
  
Summer must know if Marissa knows.  
  
Kirsten knows.  
  
How Kirsten knows, I have no clue.  
  
Sandy must know if Kirsten knows.   
  
Would Marissa tell Ryan?  
  
Would Ryan tell Seth?  
  
Would Seth tell Cal?  
  
Nah.  
  
There is still a chance it could be Cal's.  
  
Right.  
  
You know it's not, Julie. Ju Ju.  
  
But that doesn't mean everyone else has to know.  
  
But do you really want to be stuck with that codger forever?  
  
Do you want to be stuck with that boy?  
  
Do I?  
  
No, no, no, I don't. I can't.   
  
I couldn't possibly. 


	9. Sandy

A/N - Yay for readers/reviewers!!! Some of you had been asking about Sandy, I hope this is funny! =)  
  
(Sandy's POV)  
  
Did Kirsten really just tell me that?  
  
Julie Cooper, pregnant by Luke Ward?  
  
The little blonde boy that used to be friends with Seth in elementary school?  
  
Before he started beating him up?  
  
Before they became friends? Sort of?  
  
Is that even legal?  
  
I think Luke is eighteen...maybe he got held back.  
  
God, that is sick.  
  
I knew Julie was twisted, but...  
  
Wait a minute, hasn't she been with Caleb, too?  
  
Could it be his?  
  
Is that even biologically possible?  
  
Stop it Sandy, that's repulsive.  
  
This whole thing is repulsive.  
  
That poor Marissa. Girl's been through so much. I hope Ryan is nice to her.  
  
Poor Jimmy...his life is going down the shitter lately.   
  
Not that he would give a damn that Julie is knocked up by his daughter's ex-boyfriend.  
  
Last time I checked, I lived in Newport Beach, not Beverly Hills.  
  
Same difference.  
  
Thank God Seth is normal.  
  
Ha ha.   
  
Stop it Sandy, that's your son. And you're damn proud of him.  
  
Yeah, I am.   
  
He isn't out knocking up middle-aged divorcees.  
  
I don't think.   
  
Nah, he's just sleeping with Miss Popularity.  
  
Yep, that's my boy.   
  
Well, if nothing else, this could be an interesting custody case.  
  
If either of them even want it.   
  
Heh, maybe they'll get married.  
  
Wouldn't surprise me.  
  
Nothing would at this point. 


	10. Seth

A/N - Funny - the more reviews I get, the more I want to update! Thank you! LOL! =)  
  
Enjoy Seth's POV! R 'n' R!  
  
(Seth's POV)  
  
Okay,  
  
Summer's not much of a pratical jokester,  
  
And my sarcasm has worn off on her I'll admit,  
  
But not this much.  
  
Which can only mean one thing.   
  
She's serious.  
  
Julie Cooper is having Luke's baby.  
  
Ohmygosh.  
  
Did that sound girly?  
  
Thoughts don't make sounds.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking girly thoughts.  
  
I wasn't.   
  
It IS shocking.  
  
This is worse than The Valley.  
  
Or better, depending on how you look at it.  
  
Poor Marissa, though.  
  
Poor Luke - I daresay I was getting to like him a little.  
  
So much for that.  
  
This is just creepy, dude. 


	11. Caleb

A/N - This POV was a little more challenging...I hope these entries aren't becoming confusing? R 'n' R, please and thanks! =) I am so happy you guys like it! =)  
  
(Caleb's POV)  
  
Dear God.  
  
JuJu just refused me.  
  
How could she do that?  
  
What is there that I don't have to offer her?  
  
Maybe it's Jimmy - maybe she's still not over him yet.  
  
No, that can't be it. She certainly seemed over him before.  
  
Maybe it's KiKi.  
  
Hmm...I call my girlfriend JuJu and my daughter KiKi..as if they were sisters or something. Odd.  
  
Except JuJu's not my girlfriend anymore, and she certainly isn't my fiance.  
  
She'll be sorry.  
  
I know she will.  
  
I'm not sorry.  
  
I just don't understand it.  
  
My nerdy grandson is becoming more of a Casanova than I am.  
  
Nerdy Casanova...that's an oxymoron.  
  
My, that's amusing.  
  
Ah, how sad my life has become.  
  
Might as well as her one more time. 


	12. Jimmy

A/N - Seriously, you guys are the best group of readers I've had on a fanfic...you're so good about feedback! I love it! Thanks for the compliments, critiques, and suggestions! =)  
  
(Jimmy's POV)  
  
God, Julie.  
  
You know, you could've told me before you went public with this.  
  
We were separated, sure, and I definitely didn't want you back,   
  
but we hadn't even drawn up divorce papers yet!  
  
Speaking of, why haven't we?  
  
The girls?  
  
Oh, Marissa, sweetie...you've been through way too much for a girl your age.   
  
And Caleb Nichol is getting in way over his head for someone his age.  
  
What is he, like, eighty?  
  
At least?  
  
He'll be dead before the kid graduates.  
  
Why do I care about this, again?  
  
Oh, right, it's ruining my daughters' lives.  
  
Could I get custody of Caitlin?  
  
Could I handle it?  
  
I can barely handle myself and Marissa, let alone Caitlin and the restaurant.  
  
But I can't just leave her with Julie and Caleb  
  
Can I?  
  
How could I have been married to that woman for so long?  
  
If only I'd married Kirsten...  
  
Stop it, Jimmy...then you wouldn't have Marissa or Caitlin.  
  
And Sandy has been your best friend  
  
Your only friend.  
  
This just makes me look like even more of an asshole.  
  
Let's count the good things:  
  
Marissa and Caitlin  
  
Sandy and Kirsten  
  
The restaurant  
  
Hailey  
  
Hailey, Caleb's daughter  
  
Caleb, the Caleb that's having a baby with my ex-wife.  
  
When did my life turn into a bad Aaron Spelling show? 


	13. Kirsten, Part 2

A/N - I'm going to try to start putting some action into the thoughts! Moving the story along a little...thanks for reading and reviewing! =)  
  
(Kirsten's POV)  
  
Dear God,  
  
It's my dad's.  
  
So JuJu says.  
  
JuJu strikes again.  
  
I wonder if there's a snake species called that.  
  
JuJu.  
  
Like KiKi, kind of.  
  
Weird.  
  
She went public with the "joyous news" today.  
  
And my Dad proposed...  
  
And JuJu said yes.  
  
Of course she did - she's on a roll.  
  
She's conquering Orange County's youths and geriatrics.  
  
I just had a disgusting thought -  
  
JuJu being my step-mother.  
  
And having a child young enough to be my grandchild.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
I should have the talk with Seth again.  
  
No, I'll make Sandy do it.  
  
He's all about abstinence.  
  
So I'm going to have a new brother or sister.  
  
And so is Marissa. And Caitlin.  
  
And I bet she expects a baby shower.  
  
Shit, I need a drink. 


	14. Summer, Part 2

A/N - Wow, my longest chapter yet!!! I can't believe how long this story is...and to think I started out as a one-shot, and it's still going! Thanks to all of you who read and review it! Can't thank you enough! =) There's some action in this chappie. =)  
  
(Summer's POV)  
  
Ohmygosh  
  
Today was like, so The Valley.  
  
Well, The Valley meets The Young and The Restless.  
  
Or The Young and The Not-So-Young.  
  
Or The Young and The Wish-I-Was-Still-Young-So-I'll-Just-Act-Like-It.  
  
So Julie Cooper was shopping for stuff for her wedding/baby shower, right?  
  
And Luke finds her at the shopping center  
  
He's totally, all like, devestated, that she's marrying Caleb Nichol.  
  
Because like, he knows it's his baby, no matter what she says. He knows it.  
  
And he like, wants it! Isn't that like, so cute?!   
  
Sorry, Coop, I love you more than my Seven jeans, but it is cute.  
  
Everyone has to admit it.  
  
Well, maybe everyone but you.  
  
And Ryan, whose Emotion-ometer seems to be stuck on Brooding.  
  
Just for that, you can borrow my Seven jeans.  
  
For, like, three days.  
  
Or two.  
  
Anyway, so Julie is all stalking out to her car with her stuff, and Luke comes up to her, and just wants to talk.  
  
But Julie won't give him the time of day now.  
  
She just like, walks away from him! Just walks away!  
  
So then Luke, like, follows her car on foot as she starts to pull out of the parking space.  
  
He's like, all jogging next to her window, and his voice is getting all louder,  
  
and he's running faster as she drives away, and he's all like, saying,  
  
"Julie, please! I know it's my baby, Julie! I know it! Please don't do this!"  
  
And then  
  
He just like  
  
Falls.  
  
On the ground.  
  
Like, the pavement.   
  
Flat down on his chest and hands  
  
And his hands are all bleeding, and he just like,   
  
Lies there, like with his face on the hot pavement and everything  
  
People behind him are like, honking and stuff  
  
But nobody goes to help him.  
  
Sorry Coop, but I had to.  
  
It was, like, so sad. Like, the end of ET sad.  
  
I would've cried if he wasn't such a schmuck.  
  
I just helped him up is all.  
  
And followed him home, just so I didn't have his blood on my hands if he was so busted up over your mom that he like, committed.   
  
Actually, I did have his blood on my hands.  
  
Maybe if the baby is a girl, he'll name her after me, since I like, saved his life?  
  
What the hell, Coop, keep the Sevens. I owe you at least that much. 


	15. Kirsten, Part 3

A/N - Dear Readers/Reviewers: I love you!!! You've kept this story going for fifteen chapters and counting! Thanks! Keep it up! =)  
  
(Kirsten's POV)  
  
I'm beginning to wonder  
  
If that helpless child trapped in Julie Cooper's womb  
  
really belongs to my father.  
  
After the scene at the shopping center yesterday...I just don't know.  
  
Luke sure as hell seems to think it's his.  
  
It was...sad.  
  
There.   
  
That wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
Feeling sorry for the poor kid?  
  
I mean, he is having a baby with Julie Cooper.  
  
*Shudders*  
  
He really wants this baby, too.  
  
Why would Julie lie?  
  
It's not like it was illegal...damn near, though.  
  
I can't believe my dad believes her.  
  
I bet he doesn't even know about...  
  
Oooh.  
  
Don't, KiKi.  
  
Don't do it. 


	16. Luke, Part 3

A/N - ...the plot thickens!!! Let me know what ya think! =)  
  
(Luke's POV)  
  
Okay,  
  
I've been thinking about this  
  
Really.  
  
Yeah, I know I'm young.  
  
Yeah, I know she's not.  
  
Yeah, I know she doesn't want anything to do with me.  
  
I also know that it's my baby. My own little boy or girl.  
  
How can I just shrug that off?  
  
Like she wants me to?  
  
I haven't told my parents - or anyone.  
  
I know people know.   
  
Babies are total chick magnets...  
  
Stop it, Luke.  
  
That's exactly the kind of guy you've got to stop being  
  
If you want to be a dad.  
  
I'm a dad already, aren't I?  
  
How am I supposed to be able to prove it?  
  
I need a lawyer.  
  
Hey...  
  
Cohen's dad is a lawyer 


	17. Caitlin

A/N - A while back, someone suggested I do Caitlin's POV, so here it is! I didn't know exactly how old she was, so I guessed around ten? It might be OOC because we barely ever see her. *Holds out 'Feedback for the Poor' can* =)  
  
(Caitlin's POV)  
  
Marissa came over and had a fight with Mom today.  
  
I hate how they do that all the time.   
  
It's all they EVER do anymore.  
  
I never ever get to see Daddy.   
  
Bet he's got a new girlfriend.  
  
And Marissa's always with her stupid boyfriend.  
  
And now Mom is marrying that nasty creepy old guy.  
  
I'm never going to get a boyfriend.  
  
They're such a pain in the butt.  
  
Marissa said Mom is having another baby.  
  
I said she was too old for that.  
  
But Marissa yelled and me and said I was stupid and that it's true.  
  
I asked could I come live with her and Daddy.  
  
She said no, that they had enough trouble without me, and that I should stop being so selfish.  
  
I kicked her in the shin.  
  
Then Mom came in and screamed at both of us.  
  
Marissa ran out.  
  
Mom ran after her, but only down the front steps.  
  
I followed her, and she looked at me for a second, and then stormed inside, saying she couldn't deal with this.  
  
She never stopped to think that neither can I. 


	18. Sandy, Part 2

A/N - Yay, Luke lives!!! I was scared for a minute...but he's leaving?! WTF?! LOL, sorry...You know the drill, thanks for the awesome reviews! A lot of you are wishing for longer chapters, or actual conversation - the thing is, the reason I am able to update so often is because the short, stream-of-consciousness format is so easy and quick and fun, and I like it this way. I hope you do too...Anyway, you have to be nice to me today, because it's my 17th birthday! =)  
  
(Sandy's POV)  
  
How did I know this would happen?  
  
Because damn, I'm good.  
  
So now I'm representing Mr. Luke Ward  
  
As he seeks custody of an ambiguously-fathered infant  
  
That's not going to be born for another seven months.  
  
That, and running a restaurant with the Town Embezzler.  
  
While we're talking about funny things,  
  
Kirsten asked me to talk to Seth about abstinence.  
  
Ha ha ha.  
  
Kirsten's actually glad I'm doing this  
  
Even though it adds to Caleb's ammunition of reasons to hate me  
  
Oh well, he'll get his karma  
  
After all, he's marrying Julie Cooper.  
  
Can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes it's not his kid  
  
Because it's...not  
  
Right? 


	19. Marissa, Part 2

A/N - I just realized how much Marissa bores me. Everything catastrophic happens to her, and it's still so dreary. But I guess since she's Julie's daughter and all, I must include her in my story, LOL! Thanks for the reviews, please continue! =)  
  
(Marissa's POV)  
  
I moved in with Sum for awhile.  
  
It makes me feel a little better.  
  
I don't have to think about it all the time.  
  
Caitlin is such a brat.  
  
But I sort of feel sorry for her.  
  
I'm not the greatest big sister in the world.  
  
Too bad for the New Baby.  
  
If Luke gets custody, I suppose I won't have to worry about it.  
  
That's so weird.  
  
It blew me away that this kid even existed, but now Luke wants it?  
  
I wonder if he would still want it if I was the mother.  
  
Stop it, Marissa. Just go get Summer and haul out Heathers and the Ben and Jerry's.  
  
Wonder if my mom will start eating her ice cream with pickles on it or something.  
  
I hope that old guy has a heart attack.  
  
Right during their wedding.  
  
That I'm sure as hell not going to. 


	20. Jimmy, Part 2

A/N - Since you guys rock so much, I am going to try to keep updating daily, and responding to individual reviewers - I might not mention everyone, but don't feel bad! I really will try! I realize my chapters are hella short, but if I try to make them long, then the meaning gets lost. Onto reviewers ( those of you who reviewed my last chap.) :  
  
pinkbubblegum123 - I must admit that I'm unfamiliar with the term "Anti-Bot"...? But I'm glad you love my fic and the POV style...it's so fun I am just tempting to start writing all my fics that way, LOL!  
  
ally - "amazing" - *smiles and blushes* Thank you! =)  
  
BlueStarGirl - Yay, Marissa Haters unite! I also don't think Ryan is much better in the interesting category...he manages to keep my attention *somehow*, LOL! I hate his constant shifty-eyed, scolded-puppy gaze, and he never laughs or is loud or anything! Subhuman!!! Aaarrgh! Okay, whoa, sorry! Thanks for reading! =)  
  
missalana - Sabotage the wedding, eh? I am not sure if you meant Marissa or me, but my magic 8 ball says perhaps it will happen either way...=)  
  
Wow, 20 chapters!!! And to think I intended this to be a one-parter. Psshh. =)  
  
(Jimmy's POV)  
  
Well, the papers have been signed  
  
Julie Cooper is no longer Julie Cooper  
  
Soon to be Julie Nichol  
  
Which is just fine with me  
  
Marissa's staying with Summer for the summer  
  
And the restaurant is going well, amazingly  
  
So I was thinking...  
  
About maybe having Caitlin come to live with me  
  
I mean, it wouldn't be much...certainly not what she's used to  
  
She could sleep on the couch like Marissa used to...  
  
The last time we visited, the poor kid was miserable  
  
Can't say I blame her  
  
I'm sure Hailey could help me out with her  
  
So when Julie and Caleb tie the knot,  
  
Hailey will be Julie's step-daughter  
  
And I'll be seeing my ex-wife's step-daughter  
  
Riiiiight... 


	21. Caleb, Part 2

A/N - Ooooh, Caleb is badly OOC! That irks me. But like Marissa, I'm not a Cal fan, but he's ultra plot-crucial. Thanks to maddie, s, ally, zap18, pinkbubblegum123, benzbabidoll, missalana, and hotterthnu for your meaningful reviews!!! I love you all! =) I might be writing this fic, but you guys put my fingers to the keys!!! Thanks infinity!   
  
(Caleb's POV)  
  
Ah, yes...triumph  
  
JuJu accepted my second proposal  
  
We'll be wed in two weeks  
  
Before she starts to show...  
  
That's right, old Cal Nichol is going to be a father again!  
  
Heh heh, you sly dog!  
  
Maybe I'll get my son this time...heir to the Nichol fortune  
  
Caleb Nichol Junior  
  
Caleb Nichol the Second  
  
Yeah, I like the sound of that...  
  
I'll have to talk to JuJu about it  
  
And Caitlin is going to stay with her father,  
  
So before the baby comes, JuJu and I will be just like newlyweds  
  
I should talk to KiKi about plans for the wedding  
  
And maybe a baby shower, too  
  
Would it be too crass to combine the two?  
  
Is anything to crass for JuJu? 


	22. Seth and Ryan, Part 2

A/N - Wow, reviews! Happy day! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! =) Guess what - I tacked two, count 'em TWO POVS in this chapter, because the second one is SO short. Review responses for the twenty-first chapter are as follows:  
  
BlueStarGirl - Really? Not that OOC? =) Peace of mind! People really seem to like my last-liners. Good!  
  
s - You don't have to cry! This chapter is a little longer! =) Yeah, I know...yucky thoughts about Caleb! Eeewww!  
  
benzbabidoll - You feel loved?! I feel loved too! I love getting reviews!!! LOL. Okay...I plan on working on this til it's finished! I don't know if that'll line up with the finale or not. Theresa's probably going to be the pregnant one anyway, not Jules. :(  
  
HOTTERTHNU - Hey, thanks for the kudos! Glad you think it's funny. And I didn't even catch my typo, thanks for looking out for me! =)  
  
ally - I know, we all hate Caleb. But guess what - luv you too! You're one of my best reviewers! =) Thanks!  
  
missalana - Luke Ward the Second...LOVE IT! Sigh, why can't Julie be pregnant by Luke on the show? Why must Luke have moved to Portland with his gay dad?! It makes me so happy that you think I deserve more reviews! I'm grateful I get as many as I do, but more reviews are always nice!  
  
(Seth's POV)  
  
I came downstairs this morning and Luke was sitting in my kitchen  
  
I, of course, was wearing my Pacman boxers  
  
Only  
  
My Pacman boxers  
  
Ah, the life of the Butt of God's Jokes  
  
Pun intended  
  
Amazingly, he wasn't there to challenge me to a testosterone-packed afternoon of water polo  
  
He wanted to talk to my dad  
  
About getting custody  
  
Of his baby  
  
Luke's having a baby  
  
With Marissa's mom  
  
Who is marrying my grandpa  
  
Who thinks it's his baby.  
  
Maybe I'll change my name to Nikolas Cassidine  
  
I mean, I think that's his name  
  
The guy on General- uh, that one show that Summer watches sometimes...  
  
Something like that.  
  
I really don't know, really!  
  
(Ryan's POV)  
  
Is it possible that for once in his life  
  
Luke is trying to do the right thing?  
  
Is there even a right thing in this scenario?  
  
Hell if I know what I would do if I were him.  
  
Does he expect Julie to just leave Caleb for him  
  
And then they'll get married and have their baby  
  
And a white-picket fence?  
  
Or does he just plan on having Julie had the baby over to him   
  
And raising it in his Abercrombie Boy bedroom?  
  
There's just no practical answer here.  
  
Then again, not every family is practical, I guess  
  
I mean, look at me. 


	23. Julie, Part 3

A/N - Firstly, the OC last night made me so sad and mad! Why must we always focus on Marissa and Ryan and their problems, and WHY is Ryan so shifty-eyed and cliche?! Above all, POOR SETH!!! OMG!!! Summer, stop being a bitchy little daddy's girl! Grrr! Okay, sorry - *ceases venting*. Yay, reviews! *Sings - 'I love my reviewers!'* Thank you:   
  
HOTTERTHNU - Glad to help your day along! Also glad that you liked Sethie's POV...he's hard to write because his character is so a certain way...I am glad to be capturing the esscence of Seth.  
  
benzbabidoll (Rachel) - Made you laugh? Like, out loud? Mission accomplished! =) I do feel loved.   
  
s - Honey, I'm not getting lazy...I'm trying to preserve the impact of the thoughts by not crowding them to make longer chapters. I am trying to fatten them up a bit, but I *do* update everyday, so that should help some, right? Hope you like the story anyway.  
  
BlueStarGirl - No, not a crossover, LOL! I am a recovering soap-aholic (after Port Charles was cancelled, I pretty much quit cold turkey.) I just love how insecure Seth is about his femininity. Tee hee, silly boy, he's so blind as to what a stud he is! As of late, so is Summer...psshh.  
  
Brody - Thanks! =)  
  
ally - Wow, we're just best friends now, aren't we, LOL? =) Yes, I think Luke is doing the right thing too...I love Luke. I miss him. Poor misunderstood hottie. Jeez. I'm hoping to keep you in suspense 'bout the Daddy!   
  
Okay, and a few requests:  
  
First off, I don't know any Roman numerals above three *laughs sheepishly*, so if any of you could help me out with that, email me @ soaddicted2pc@yahoo.com...and I also don't know if it's possible to test paternity prior to a baby's birth...on Maury they always have the babies, so I don't know? If any of you med experts out there can help me out, I'd appreciate it! If not, I'll just make it up! And could you guys tell me your ages when you review? Just curious as to the demographic I'm writing for. Thanks =)  
  
(Julie's POV)  
  
This is an outrage  
  
What the hell does Luke think he's doing?  
  
He's jealous, so he's trying to tear Cal and I apart  
  
Ruin our wedding  
  
Make Caleb believe I was unfaithful  
  
Screw that - who has to be faithful when you're not married?  
  
Well, technically, I was married - to Jimmy.  
  
That's not the point  
  
The point is, I don't care if Luke really is the father  
  
Caleb is going to be  
  
We're going to get married, and raise the baby  
  
And everything will be fine  
  
Marissa and Caitlin and Cal and the baby and I  
  
And after awhile, everything will be settled and normal  
  
There's no way Luke can win this case  
  
I can't believe he's even taking it to court  
  
His poor mother  
  
First the embarassment of her hubby coming out of the closet  
  
And now this  
  
Her son sleeping with some fort- ahem, thirty year old wash-up?  
  
I mean wash-up?  
  
I mean woman reinvented!  
  
Shit, who am I kidding.  
  
Hopefully everyone that Luke's opened his mouth to. 


	24. Caitlin, Part 2

A/N - Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I've been extremely busy with work and school...matter of fact, on Friday, my "son" Jamison Joel was "born"...we started that whole flour baby project. Woo hoo! LOL, okay, anyway, 'nuff excuses. Onto the thank yous - special thanks to Eve, for the help with the Roman numerals, benzbabidoll, Brody, BlueStarGirl, s, pinkbubblegum123, ally (aka, my BEST FRIEND! lol), LaKeRfAn8, and missalana...did I miss anyone? I hope not! =( Thanks so much you guys, keep it up! I promise not to slack on my updating again.  
  
(Caitlin's POV)  
  
Yeessss!!!!  
  
I get to go live with Daddy!  
  
Goodbye Mom  
  
Goodbye creepy old Caleb  
  
I am soooo happy Dad wants me to live with him  
  
I don't care that his house is smaller than ours  
  
Maybe in a smaller house  
  
It won't seem like I'm alone all the time  
  
Except that I sorta was in the big house  
  
But in the smaller house, I'll have Daddy  
  
And his girlfriend, Hailey  
  
I think she's Caleb's daughter  
  
That's weird  
  
But the best part is that Marissa is staying with Summer  
  
So she won't be there to yell at me   
  
And make me feel like she's the only one in the whole entire universe with problems  
  
It was MY dad who left too  
  
It's MY mom who's marrying Caleb too  
  
It was MY family too  
  
And Marissa didn't lose HER horse,  
  
Now did she? 


	25. Luke, Part 4

A/N - Hey, look, it's longer! *Pats self on back* I've been reading spoilers about The OC finale and it's so getting my hopes up that Summer is pregnant and then she won't be and it's going to be Theresa and I just won't give a damn...sigh. LOL! Okay, here's my list of thank yous, minus the Academy...  
  
TeacherTam - Wow!!! Thanks a bunch! That's a LOT of reviews! I am so excited! I hope you keep reading! =)  
  
LaKeRfAn8 - I know, I feel bad for Caitlin, too. I can't even remember what the kid looks like, LOL! How sad! In real life, little siblings are much more prevalent than miss Caitlin Cooper. I'm so excited you like my baby's name, Jamison! I was pretty proud of that, LOL.  
  
ally - That's it, we're having a sleepover!!! We're going to paint each other's nails and do each other's hair and...okay, okay, LOL! I'm done slacking! Well, on my story, that is...school, now there's another story...  
  
HOTTERTHNU - Aw, please don't feel neglected! You leave long reviews, therefore, you are precious! LOL! Thanks for the note about the last two lines...you guys seem to like my endings, which is good. I strive for that.  
  
BlueStarGirl - If I were Marissa's sister, I'd strap her to a chair until she weighed 100+ pounds...LOL! Thanks =)  
  
benzbabidoll - Baby project fun? Yeah, not so much! But my story's fun, yay! And reading your consistent reviews is fun, too! =)  
  
s - Looky, a longer chapter!!! =)  
  
Eve - I'm glad it's as funny as ever...no, wait, that's not good enough...I must be FUNNIER than ever! LOL, thanks babe!  
  
fanficgirl1 - Are you paranoid about telling your age, LOL? It's okay, the teen thing works. I'm glad you still love the story.  
  
missalana - Hey! Yeah, I know, the entire Cooper family is just one Kleenex box away from a thousand. Jimmy's my favorite, followed by Caitlin. She needs more airtime. Oh, wait, so does Luke, but instead, he got CANNED! LOL, sorry, just a tad bitter.   
  
(Luke's POV)  
  
So...  
  
Cohen's dad, er...Sandy, says that we can't test paternity until the baby is born  
  
So...  
  
That gives Julie almost seven months to gallavant off to who knows where  
  
With my baby  
  
I can't believe we even need a paternity test  
  
I mean, look at Caleb  
  
He's so...old  
  
And Mrs. Davies taught us that guys are in their sexual prime at eighteen  
  
I'm eighteen  
  
There, Exhibit A, case closed  
  
My mom's being cool about it  
  
I mean, she's hella pissed at Julie,  
  
But I talked her down from it  
  
I guess after my dad taking off  
  
She's glad to have another person coming along  
  
Thing is, we haven't told my brothers yet  
  
That should be interesting...  
  
My dad has probably totally screwed up their view of the birds and bees enough as it is already  
  
I've really been thinking about it  
  
I could have a baby in my arms in seven months  
  
I've never even had a cousin or anything  
  
I don't really remember my brothers being young  
  
Babies, at least  
  
What the hell am I doing, anyway?  
  
What makes me think I can take care of a baby?  
  
I've killed four gerbils and thirteen goldfish  
  
No, not intentionally  
  
Maybe he (or she) would be better off with Julie...  
  
Wait, what the hell am I thinking?  
  
Julie Cooper couldn't raise an ant farm  
  
I mean, look how screwed up Marissa turned out 


	26. Kirsten, Part 4

A/N - So this one might be a twitch confusing...I hope not! I hope you're all still loving my story! I hope Summer is nicer to Seth tonight! I hope I get more reviews! =) Ahem, thank yous:  
  
BlueStarGirl - Milk shooting out of your nose?! I feel like I should apologize for that, although I guess it's a good thing, right?  
  
Wennie Hong - Hey, thanks for reviewing! I hate Marissa. *Shudders*  
  
benzbabidoll - Thanks for calling me an "awesome ass writer"! LOL, I am definitely  
  
planning on reading your fic, is it the Ramifications of a Teenage Pregnancy one? It sounds hella interesting, even though I'm not a big R/M fan. =)  
  
fanficgirl1 - LOL, okay, I know, you've got to be careful online. Good for you. =) Thanks for reading!  
  
Waverin 1 - I'm considering your suggestion...I'm definitely going to have to fast-forward a little, because Julie is only two months along and we won't even know who the Daddy is until the baby is born, so I might speed 'er up some here soon! As for the Roman numerals, psshh, I haven't a clue, I'm just going to start using regular ones! I had no clue this story would be SO long!  
  
s - Jeez, some people are never satisfied, LOL! Thanks for reading my skimpy chaps. =)  
  
ally - OMG!!! LOL! I feel so...so teenybopper. I'm seventeen, from somewhere on the other side of the country from California, unfortunately, LOL! (See, fanficgirl1, I'm paranoid too!)...What about you?   
  
Camden-Fan - Yay, groveling for more! That's always a good sign!!!  
  
Eve - Yay, we're the same age! I like your name, it reminds me of Port Charles, LOL (I'm a former soap addict!) And I know, stupid crybaby Marissa. In Summer's words, like, ew.  
  
missalana - I know, Jimmy is such a sweetie. Maybe I'll write a Jimmy story someday. *Ponders, kisses photograph of Tate Donovan* =)  
  
LaKeRfAn8 - I would LOVE to be a writer for the show! If I were in charge, Ryan would be a spaz, Marissa would've succeeded in killing herself at the beginning of the show, Julie would so pregnant by Luke, and Summer and Seth would elope...scandalously, of course....=)  
  
(Kirsten's POV)  
  
Ooohhhh...  
  
Ooops.  
  
I did it.  
  
I shouldn't have.  
  
I wish I wouldn't have.  
  
I wasn't going to...  
  
But he actually had the nerve to ask me  
  
To throw them a wedding/baby shower  
  
How crass it that?!  
  
I just exploded...  
  
How the hell is it   
  
That every single time  
  
I try to make things better  
  
They always get worse?  
  
Like when Seth was little  
  
And he'd get these awful headaches  
  
What would I do?  
  
Sing to him  
  
SING to him!  
  
I can't sing any better than I can cook!  
  
Who'd have ever thought  
  
That I'd feel sorry for the boy  
  
Who used to give my son monster wedgies  
  
And fat lips  
  
Of course, who'd have thought  
  
That my dad would be on a rampage to kill him? 


	27. Caleb, Part 3

A/N - Yay! Seth and Summer reunited! I cannot believe how cute and natural Adam and Rachel seem together...like at the end of the ep. last night, when Seth just slung his arm around Summer's neck and kissed her, saying something like, "Some of us came out ahead." AW!!!! OMG! Did you guys see the color drain right out of Ryan's face when he found out Teresa was pregnant?! Whoa! LOL! Hey, I might not be able to update as quickly, prom is on Saturday! But I will definitely update as soon as I possibly can. This thing is getting to be really long...it's going to be like five million chapters! Okay, not really...thank yous:  
  
HOTTERTHNU - Aw, don't hurt yourself! It's okay! I know, school gets crazy this time o' year. I can't wait til it's done!!! Watching the OC makes me want summer even more...Thanks for all the help!  
  
missalana - I can't picture Kirsten singing, I really don't know where that line came from! I just wanted to write something about lil' Seth. =)  
  
ally - Hi, Best-Friend-Even-Though-We've-Never-Met: the show was good last night! Not as good as if I wrote it, of course, but hey. Thanks for sayin' I'm not teenybopper! =)  
  
Eve - Did I ever say my name? I forget...I love my name, even though nobody can ever spell/pronounce it...do you mean my name name or my screenname? Aaah, I am so confused, LOL!   
  
benzbabidoll - Hey guess what?! I read your fic, and I am going to review it right after I finish up here! Thanks for being one of my most faithful reviewers!  
  
Waverin1 - Thanks, I know, my story is pretty one-of-a-kind. I wish other people would write Luke/Julie preggy fics...it's so much fun to write my own, but I'd like to read one where I didn't know what was going to happen, you know?  
  
s - Oww...losing my creative juices? There is no pleasing you...first you say my chaps are too short, and now you say I'm updating too often? I try to update fast to balance the short chapters...*sighs*  
  
TeacherTam - Thanks for the compliments and Roman numeral help! It's nice to be told I am impressive, LOL! It's so cool you're a teacher...I just imagine all the fanfic readers to be young teens with nothing better to do (kinda like me, LOL!) What do you teach? I hope not math...I hate math. HATE it. But even if you do, it's okay, as long as you like my story. =)  
  
Lucks trick - You love it? Thanks! Thanks for the numeral info, too!  
  
fanficgirl1 - Tate's not really *that* old...well, I guess if you're thirteen he is, huh? He's just such a sweetie, and he's pretty cute. Too bad his daughter is such a waif. =)  
  
(Caleb's POV)  
  
This is outrageous  
  
Absolutely reprehensible  
  
I simply don't believe it  
  
I can't believe...  
  
That KiKi would be so against my marrying JuJu  
  
That she would try to sabotage our union  
  
With such a prepostorus lie  
  
Julie and that little blonde high school boy  
  
Not only is it ludicrous  
  
It's sick  
  
I have never been so disappointed in my daughter  
  
Except perhaps when she married Sandy  
  
I can't let JuJu find out what KiKi is saying...  
  
She'd be shattered  
  
Her best friend and future stepdaughter  
  
Spreading vicious rumors  
  
Too bad you can't always buy off your children  
  
Especially when they inherited their mother's morals  
  
Thank God we'll be married in two weeks  
  
And before we know it,   
  
Little Cal will be here  
  
And there's nothing that KiKi can do about it  
  
Neither KiKi, nor that little blonde pretty-boy  
  
I'll make certain of it 


	28. Brad

A/N - Wow, it's been a helluva a long time since I updated! I've missed it! I hope you have too...thanks so much for still reviewing! The OC finale was sort of a letdown, IMO, but Seth made me cry! I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, like sail to Tahiti! Oh, wait...As for Ryan and Marissa? Marissa, go ahead and drink yourself to death. Ryan, I hope Eddie finds out and pounds you! Grrr! Okay, sorry. =) My prom was incredible, for those of you who asked. Hope anyone else who had theirs had just as much fun! Anyway, onto the story! In case you forget or never knew to begin with, Brad and Erik are Luke's brothers, and I made Brad older. I assume they are about 13 and 11, maybe? R and R! =)  
  
(Brad's POV)  
  
Sigh.  
  
I was supposed to be at Travis's right now.  
  
We were going to have an all-night PS2 marathon tournament.  
  
Instead, I'm stuck here at the hospital.  
  
We know he's going to be okay, now, so why can't I go to Trav's?  
  
Mom is sitting here crying  
  
Erik is sleeping in the chair next to her.  
  
I wonder if Luke is still sleeping.  
  
They only let me see him for a second.  
  
They thought I couldn't handle it.  
  
He's pretty busted up, but it's not like he's going to die.  
  
I wonder why Dad's not here.   
  
Maybe he doesn't even know yet.  
  
Me and Erik didn't even know anything until after Luke's crash  
  
Then Mom had to tell us everything  
  
I wonder why she didn't tell us before  
  
Like we'd be surprised that Luke got somebody pregnant  
  
I am surprised that he wants the kid though  
  
Luke's pretty stupid about babies  
  
I wonder when he'll wake up 


	29. Hailey

A/N - Mixed responses this time. But thanks for all the feedback! Love it love it love it. I can't believe we have to wait til next fall for more OC! However will I survive?! Guess I'll just have to throw myself into my writing/reviewing. Onto the responses!  
  
HOTTERTHNU- I've done better, eh? I guess that's a compliment. Whatever it is, it's constructive, so thanks! =)  
  
BlueStarGirl - More, now! Here it is!  
  
ally, aka BFF - Hey, thanks for sticking with this thru the hiatus!! Luv ya! LOL  
  
benzbabidoll - I caught up on Ramifications..."hardcore", huh!? Yay! Yay! I've never been called "hardcore"! And today at work, some lady said I look like "that girl on television who talks to God"...I'm assuming she meant of Joan of Arcadia, so yay again! She's purty! LOL  
  
Camden-Fan - I am trying to keep these even THIS long, so I doubt I'll be able to make them any longer, but I am trying to keep them churned out at a quick pace. Thanks for appreciating it anyway =)  
  
fanficgirl1 - I am glad I didn't let you down! I know, there's nothing about Luke's bros. Well, now there is! =)  
  
(Hailey's POV)  
  
Well, this is lovely  
  
Dad's on trial for attempted first degree murder  
  
And he thinks my being a stripper is an embarassment  
  
KiKi, if anyone, should be the letdown of the family  
  
She's normal  
  
How dare she.  
  
Apparently,  
  
Dad cut some pretty boy's brake lines   
  
And almost killed him  
  
He lived, though  
  
Thank God  
  
Or Daddy'd be put away for sure.  
  
I don't know if he'll be able to weasle his way out of this one  
  
Then again, he's got his weasely wife too  
  
And their weasely little bun in the oven  
  
If it's even his  
  
He must really be scared that it's not   
  
Or he wouldn't have try to annihilate the only other possibility  
  
Ha  
  
What am I saying  
  
The only other possibility?  
  
The only guy in Orange County that's not a candidate  
  
Is Sandy  
  
The lawyer of the pretty boy...Luke? I think...  
  
Like sand through the hourglass...  
  
You know the rest. 


	30. Julie, Part 4

A/N - Holy cow, chapter 30! Jeez. From a one shot to this. So you guys like my rendition of Hailey, huh? Yay! =) Thanks! Here's some more Julie for ya! Yeah, I know, we all hate her, but she's fun to write. Please keep up the awesome reviews! =) PS - I miss The OC already! Okay, mostly Seth and Luke...  
  
(Julie's POV)  
  
Oh my God.  
  
This is bad, even for Cal  
  
I can't believe he'd do something like this  
  
Like he has something to prove  
  
But, maybe...he does  
  
We're married now, so it doesn't matter  
  
Except that it does matter  
  
Because he's on trial now  
  
Guess I better stock up on supportive-wife wear  
  
Chanel suits and stiletto pumps for me  
  
Make that maternity Chanel suits and ballet flats  
  
I'm actually starting to show...  
  
It's been ten years since I've shown  
  
It actually makes me kind of happy  
  
Marissa doesn't need me anymore  
  
Caitlin doesn't want me  
  
I've got someone here who, so far  
  
Applies for both  
  
Maybe if I'm careful, I won't screw it up  
  
Except it's already too late for that  
  
Either way, this baby is not going to have a dad  
  
Whether he's in prison or just jailbait  
  
Thank God Luke is all right  
  
I can't imagine anything happening to him  
  
Without knowing for sure first... 


	31. Carson

A/N - I hope I'm not getting fewer reviews because I update before you have a chance to read the chapter...but the quick updating is supposed to make up for the short chapters...so...I don't know. You guys rock, BTW. I didn't know Luke's Dad's name :S  
  
benzbabidoll - Yeah, JuJu's still feeling him!! Whatever will become of THAT? Hmm...  
  
HOTTERTHNU - I love how you always point out specific lines you like best. It's nice. Thank you =)  
  
Camden-Fan - Thanks, will do!  
  
fanficgirl1 - I miss the gang, too. How long has it been? What, a week?! ONE WEEK?! That means we've still got four months to go! Nooo!!!! =)  
  
(Luke's Dad's POV)  
  
Is this some sort of karmic retribution?  
  
Is this what I get for what I've done?  
  
Don't take it out on my son  
  
I'm probably just getting ahead of myself...  
  
Luke slept with that...Julie Cooper  
  
He (maybe? possibly? probably?) got her pregnant  
  
It pissed off her old boyfriend  
  
Ooops, hubby  
  
I should kill the bastard  
  
Nobody touches my kids  
  
Or my grandkid  
  
I believe Luke when he tells me it's his  
  
I hadn't see him cry in such a long time...  
  
Not even when I left  
  
That's how I know how much he feels about this whole...  
  
Situation  
  
I'm glad Brad called me  
  
I just wish I could do something  
  
Even just be there  
  
But I can't do that now  
  
I gave that away  
  
I can't let Luke do the same  
  
I wish this would've happened when Luke was younger  
  
So Julie Cooper would have her haute-couture ass   
  
In prison scrubs  
  
Right next to her sonuvabitch husband 


	32. Luke, Part 5

A/N - Carson, that's right. Love that name. Love you guys, too, for reviewing! I've got a pretty faithful group of you, and I appreciate you so much! Throws a party for reviewing family LOL...Back to Luke...I need to throw in some more suspense somehow, I think...Caleb trying to snuff Luke out wasn't as major as I hoped it would be. Oh well. Let me know what you think! =) Thanks to Eve, HOTTERTHNU, pinkbubblegum123, fanficgirl1, benzbabidoll, and BlueStarGirl! PS - BlueStarGirl, your name reminds me of an urban legend about LSD tattoos. Just had to mention that. =)   
  
(Luke's POV)  
  
Five busted ribs  
  
Fractured wrist  
  
Fractured pelvic bone  
  
Concussion  
  
Lacerated cornea  
  
Fractured ankle  
  
Four fractured toes  
  
Guess I'm pretty fucking fractured  
  
But I'm alive  
  
Damn it, right, Caleb?  
  
Too bad all it would take to off him  
  
Is a gunshot  
  
A blank, even  
  
The loud crack would give him a heart attack  
  
But I don't need to kill Caleb Nichol  
  
I can beat him while he's still living  
  
If that's what he calls it  
  
My dad came  
  
It was pretty cool I guess  
  
I think the only thing that scares me  
  
Is that Caleb doesn't want me to have this baby  
  
Just as much as I want it 


	33. Sandy, Part 3

A/N - So...yeah, it's been awhile! Busy is not an apt term for my life as of late. All I have to say is that Geometry is one of the many tools of the devil. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! So this chapter...eh. It's all right, I guess. I'm trying to figure out how I can at least semi-gracefully pass a significant amount of time with one entry. As you can tell, I'm still stalling. =) Hey, also -- thanks to those of you who read/reviewed my ficlet, Fate's Cold Wind.   
  
HOTTERTHNU - Why, of course you're part of the family! You're head of the table, LOL! Thanks for singling out my lines again. =)  
  
ally - Talent show, eh? What can you do? I forgive you for not reviewing as often, but maybe you'll have to leave our table without dessert, just once. LOL =) Luv ya BFF!  
  
maddie - So glad I rock your socks! I definitely am trying to make Luke a caring person, because I think he was alot more multifaceted than the show allowed him to be before yanking him off with the curved cane! Oh, I hope he comes back too. But I doubt it.   
  
benzbabidoll - You're right. You're so faithful. You're the other head of the table. =)  
  
BlueStarGirl - I love urban legends, BTW. But it's cute that it's a fam nickname. As for Luke being the Daddy? Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Like I'd tell you yet! LOL =)   
  
s - Good. Sympathy-inducing chapters are meant to induce sympathy. Glad to see I did this. =)  
  
(Sandy's POV)  
  
Yeeesss!  
  
Attempted mur-der! Attempted mur-der!  
  
Talk about tipping the scales in Luke's favor!  
  
This looks terrible against Caleb  
  
And Julie, too  
  
Who wants to leave a baby with a mother   
  
Who is married to a psycho  
  
Who is supposedly the father?  
  
Maybe his attorney'll try the dementia defense  
  
Either way, Cay-Cay is unfit to be a father  
  
Whether he really is or not  
  
And since JuJu hasn't taken any action   
  
It doesn't reflect well on her interest  
  
In the child's well-being  
  
Luke, my boy, get ready to replace water polo with pat-a-cake  
  
And Sandy,  
  
Get ready to polish the dust off your name  
  
The very fine, thin film of dust 


	34. Kirsten, Part 5

A/N - Oh my stars! Holy apology! I can't believe how long it's been! For shame, I know...but tomorrow is my last day of school and then I'll only have to contend with work. I have missed this story soooo much...hoping you all have too, though you've probably completely forgotten it. I've been mad busy...went to a Dashboard Confessional concert (I met the singer of Motion City Soundtrack, aaaaah!!!) and have pulled three all-nighters to finish my end-of-the-year school crap. Okay, now that you know where I've been, I'm back! Let me know if I've still got it! LOL =)  
  
(Kirsten's POV)  
  
I can't believe this  
  
My dad has been incarcerated for attempted murder,   
  
And Sandy is _happy_   
  
But  
  
So am I   
  
I just don't understand it  
  
No normal, decent person would be happy to see her Daddy in prison scrubs  
  
Then again,  
  
How many normal and decent daddies try to kill teenaged boys?  
  
And who the hell said my dad was normal or decent?  
  
I feel kinda sorta obligated to talk to Julie  
  
I _am_ her only friend  
  
That,   
  
And I am dying to find out what she's going to do now  
  
Guess that whole not-being-normal-and-decent thing wore off on me  
  
I can't believe the baby is due in four months...  
  
That's so soon  
  
What if it really _is_ Luke's?  
  
Has anyone stopped to think about that  
  
Besides Luke?  
  
Well, Luke hasn't thought it, really...  
  
He's crossed his heart with a fractured wrist  
  
And _sworn _it 


	35. Marissa, Part 3

A/N - I updated sooner! Yay! Knock on wood...This one is a bit longer. Try to enjoy it, even though it's Marissa. :P LOL Read and Review, Family! =)  
  
HOTTERTHNU - Damn straight the madness is back, LOL! Glad to see you are as well! =)  
  
BlueStarGirl - Thanks, it's good to know I haven't lost it. =)  
  
s - Okay...that's cool. Hope you like my story...  
  
ally - Aw, I'm so glad you missed it! Love ya!  
  
benzbabidoll - It's so flattering...you said I have "the touch"...LOL Thanks  
  
JoyJuice - Cool SN...and thanks for your review! One of the nicest I've gotten! You ROCK!  
  
fanficgirl1 - Summer break rocks my world! One more year to go!   
  
Kierens25 - Reading ALL the OC fanfics? That's mad ambitious...Mine's one of the best? Really? Awesome! Thanks! Let me know what others to read! =)  
  
(Marissa's POV)  
  
So Sum and I went shopping today  
  
Apparently, it's apalling to only own six bikinis  
  
I guess if you live in Orange County,   
  
It is  
  
But it's not like I've had time to go shopping or anything  
  
Between losing my virginity and trying to kill myself  
  
Anyway  
  
We went shopping  
  
And we were walking through the mall together  
  
And all of a sudden, Sum just stops  
  
Like that time we were in Brownies  
  
And we were on our nature hike,   
  
And Summer spotted a deer in the trail up ahead of us  
  
And came to a dead halt  
  
That's what it was like  
  
When she saw Luke  
  
I hadn't seen him since the accident  
  
And apparently she hadn't either  
  
He looked pretty bad...even two months later  
  
He still had his arm in a cast  
  
Which made it sort of hard for him to use the metal crutches he had  
  
He still had an eyepatch on  
  
He was teetering on the crutches   
  
In front of Baby Bjorn  
  
His healthy eye blinked back tears  
  
And his scarred lip trembled  
  
He lightly tapped his good fist on the window  
  
Quickening with each blow, until finally  
  
He brought his hand down to his side  
  
And looked at the floor  
  
He sighed, and ambled away  
  
He never saw us  
  
As he hobbled away from us  
  
I felt like I was watching a stranger  
  
He just looked like a sad boy  
  
With a heart as broken as the rest of him 


	36. Seth, Part 3

A/N - This one's pretty short, but I had to have a little Seth in my system! I hate that my story doesn't focus on him...but I love Lukey! I'm getting excited because I am going to start moving things along here pretty soon...Keep reading and reviewing, you guys rock! Thanks to HOTTERTHNU, benzbabidoll, s, JoyJuice, Camden-Fan, BlueStarGirl, littleputz114, Kierens25, and of course, ally. =)  
  
(Seth's POV)  
  
Grandpa's in jail  
  
For trying to kill Luke  
  
Man, I can't believe that...  
  
Who would want to kill Luke?  
  
I mean, he's only over at my house  
  
Talking to my dad constantly  
  
Stealing compassion from my mom  
  
And sympathy from my girlfriend  
  
Even my brother/best friend feels bad for him  
  
God, maybe I should hang out with Marissa  
  
Maybe we should start a club--  
  
The Two Remaining People Who Faithfully Hate Luke club  
  
Except probably by the time I approach her  
  
She'll have totally forgiven Luke  
  
And they'll have had make-up sex  
  
And Luke Jr. Number Two will be on the way  
  
If there's even really a number one  
  
Which of course there is  
  
Because if it's my aunt or uncle  
  
Instead of Luke's baby  
  
Summer won't want to throw it a baby shower  
  
And that would be a damn shame 


	37. Ryan, Part 3

A/N - Guess who's back! I had lots of fun with this chappie. I hope it's as fun to read! Please review and let me know! As always, thanks to the wonderful people out there who are as devoted to (or maybe moreso) this story as I am: benzbabidoll, HOTTERTHNU, Kierens25, BlueStarGirl, fanficgirl1, maddie, and ally. =)  
  
(Ryan's POV)  
  
Luke called me this morning  
  
Which surprised me  
  
Not that he called me   
  
But that he _needed_ to  
  
As in, he wasn't already at my house  
  
He's been hanging around a lot lately  
  
It's starting to piss Seth off, I think  
  
Anyway,  
  
He called me because he needed some help  
  
With moving furniture and stuff  
  
He's moving into the poolhouse at his house  
  
So that the baby won't keep up his mom and his brothers  
  
He's got a crib and a changing table and this little bassinette  
  
And a rocking chair  
  
I can't picture Luke "Welcome To The OC, Bitch!" Ward  
  
Rocking a baby in his orangey-tan, steroid-bloated arms  
  
His poolhouse is about the same size as mine  
  
But I don't have a bunch of baby stuff in mine  
  
So his seemed smaller...  
  
Almost...  
  
Cozy...or, I mean, homey...little...not like a rich person's poolhouse  
  
That's what I meant  
  
He thanked me   
  
As we were trying to assemble the damned crib  
  
(I can hotwire a car, but I can't make the side rail slide up and down)  
  
I asked him if he thought maybe he was getting his hopes up  
  
Just a little too high  
  
He put down his wrench  
  
Wiped the sweat from his brow  
  
Which has changed over the months, becoming more severe  
  
And said  
  
"I'm not 'hoping', Ryan. I_ know_." 


	38. Julie, Part 5

A/N - Hey, thanks to ally, maddie, BlueStarGirl, benzbabidoll, and Raphaela 667! =)  
  
(Julie's POV)  
  
I woke up at 2:14 this morning  
  
And I had this sharp pain in my back  
  
And I knew what was happening  
  
Even after ten years,  
  
I recognized it  
  
Going into labor  
  
Slipping back into memory lane or instinct or what have you  
  
I whispered,  
  
"Jimmy!"  
  
But he wasn't there.  
  
I reached across the bed for Cal  
  
But he wasn't there.  
  
I called out for Marissa  
  
But she wasn't there.  
  
I called out for Caitlin  
  
But she wasn't there.  
  
I was alone.  
  
Until the little bump under my satin maternity negligee  
  
Reminded me I wasn't.  
  
What else could I do?  
  
I reached over  
  
And took the phone off it's cradle  
  
I called Luke.  
  
He was there. 


	39. Carson, Part 2

A/N - One chappie left! A nice even forty. You guys have been amazing, keep reviewing in the home stretch! I got such wonderful reviews last time around. =) Thanks: ally, starryskyangel1, littleputz114, TeacherTam, maddie, fanficgirl1, HOTTERTHNU, benzbabidoll, and Camden-Fan.  
  
(Carson's POV)  
  
I haven't since Luke this nervous since...  
  
Ever.  
  
He's almost too young to remember his brothers being born  
  
I remember being as nervous as he is right now  
  
Of course, I was twenty-three and married  
  
When my first child came along  
  
He's sitting in the same hospital  
  
That he was born in 18 years ago  
  
Maybe in the same leather seat  
  
That I sat in  
  
Both of us blinking back tears  
  
Julie was going to let him into delivery  
  
Poor kid couldn't handle it  
  
He's always had a sensitive stomach  
  
His mother had to write him a note for Biology  
  
Saying he was allergic to formaldehyde  
  
So he wouldn't have to dissect the frog  
  
I brought him coffee   
  
He hasn't taken one sip  
  
But I think he just wanted to have something to hold onto  
  
Any moment now,  
  
He will 


	40. Luke, Part 6 The End

A/N - Here is is, the last chapter of The OC, The Odd Couple! I have never got so many reviews on any other story, you guys were beyond awesome! Thanks so so much. A sequel? Tempting, considering the beginning is an odd place to end...but I'm not promising anything. We'll see. You guys deserve a sequel because you're such stellar reviewers. =) Don't let me down on this final chapter! I hope you all liked my story! PS - Thanks to newportbabe44, HOTTERTHNU, fanficgirl1, princesssparkles, s, benzbabidoll, littleputz114, BlueStarGirl, maddie, ally, Kierens25, JoyJuice, FanFic-Fan-Forever, and Raphaela667 for reviewing the past chapter. Special thanks to HOTTERTHNU, fanficgirl1, benzbabidoll, BlueStarGirl, maddie, and ally for your total devotion for reviewing almost every chapter, if not all! You guys are the best! =)  
  
(Luke's POV)  
  
Wow.  
  
And I thought scoring in polo felt great.  
  
Wow.  
  
And I thought Marissa and Holly were beautiful.   
  
Wow.  
  
And I thought I loved Julie more than anything.  
  
Wow.  
  
_Wow.  
_  
It's like looking into a mirror.  
  
Sandy didn't want me to hold her  
  
Until the results were back  
  
But as soon as we saw her  
  
There was no question  
  
Those are my eyes, wide, opaque.  
  
My fingers  
  
My toes  
  
My little elbows and eyelashes  
  
And faint little eyebrows  
  
My perfectly round cue-ball head  
  
My determined little fist  
  
My pink belly  
  
My thudding baby bird heart  
  
That I'm holding in my arms  
  
Nice to meet you  
  
Nice for everyone else to know  
  
What I knew all along...  
  
_My_ daughter. 


End file.
